


Con orejas de nimales

by TheFckingHood



Series: 30 Días de JayDick [10]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Parents AU, Ternura, Thomas ya tiene dos años y va a la guarderia, jaydick
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFckingHood/pseuds/TheFckingHood
Summary: —Oh, ¿Qué es cariño?—Un ga’o.—Gato. —Le repitió Jason.—Ga’o.—Ah, qué lindo gato. —Aunque eso parecía otra cosa.





	Con orejas de nimales

Corrió todo el camino que le faltaba una vez bajo de la patrulla, por lo menos la guardería quedaba solo a unas cuadras. Cuando se presentó y explicó a lo que iba, ya que el vigilante del lugar le había quedado viendo casi con miedo, busco el segundo piso y de paso el aula A2.

La puerta se encontraba abierta y música infantil salía de allí, por lo que se asomó y la que parecía ser la maestra, le dijo que pasase.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando vio a Jason allí, sentando en una de las pequeñas sillas… Dios, se veía gracioso en ella, ya que era  _jodidamente_  grande para esta. Saludo a los demás padres en lo que pasaba y tomo asiento al lado del otro.

— ** **Pensé que no vendrías.****

— ** **Lamento la tardanza. Había tráfico.****  —Se sacó la chaqueta y se quitó el gorro. Sus ojos azules entonces dieron con los de su hijo, quien sonreía y daba saltitos en su lugar.

Y hasta ahora lo notaba…

— ** **¿Por qué todos tienen orejas de gato?****

Jason se encogió de hombros, entregándole un par. Sin hacer mucho, se las puso encima y escucho la risita por parte del menor. Le dio un leve golpe en el brazo — ¿Han hecho algo?

— ** **Hicieron un juego hace poco.****  —Dick hizo una mueca, se lo había perdido — ** **No te preocupes, los grabe. Ahora su maestra nos dijo que vamos a jugar con ellos en el patio, algo con pintura.****

— ** **¿No has prestado total atención?****

— ** **No cuando veo como mi hijo trata de sacarse los mocos y llevárselos a la boca. Me he levantado de aquí casi como diez veces para que no lo haga.****  —Hizo una mueca al comentario, debían de quitarle esa costumbre.

 

 

 

 

Ah, sabía que debía de rogarle a Jason cuando llegaran a su hogar, pero Dick estaba seguro que sí lo hacía solo, su uniforme de policía acabaría hecho mierda.

Pero lo valía.

— ** **¡Papi! ¡Papi!****  —Sonrió al llamado de su hijo. Thomas con dos años había mejorado un poco más su forma de hablar y aunque al inició lloraba cada que lo llevaban a la guardería y lo dejaban allí, al final se veía feliz y entusiasmado, con ganas de jugar con los otros niños.

— ** **Allí voy, cariño.****  —Trato de desplazarse por el papel, aunque la pintura en la planta de sus pies no ayudaba, estaba seguro de que sí no tenía cuidado, acabaría cayendo en el desastre de “obra de arte” que hacían todos en el patio.

—  ** **¿Necesitas ayuda?****  —Jason parecía más que divertido, aun cuando Thomas mancho su camiseta verde con sus manos llenas de pintura. Jason y él hasta el momento no habían usado sus manos como otros padres, que igual evitaban querer caer.

Su hijo mientras tanto… iba a necesitar un largo baño para retirarle esos colores en sus mejillas, piernas, manos… ropa.

La primera reunión de padres y acababan así.

Era genial, enserio, le divertía.

Se acercó a su hijo y miro lo que señalaba, aunque el papel estaba cubierto de pintura de todos los colores, pudo ver el intento de su hijo en dibujar… algo. En azul.

— ** **Oh, ¿Qué es cariño?****

— ** **Un**** _ga’o_ ** **.****

— ** **Gato.****  —Le repitió Jason.

— _Ga’o._

— ** **Ah, qué lindo gato.**** —Aunque eso parecía otra cosa.

 

 

 

 

Los niños cantaban nuevamente, para su gusto. Aun cuando estaban manchados de pintura, se veían felices. Todos llevaban las orejas sucias, al igual que las colas.

Dick seguía sin comprender como es que ellos –Los padres– debían de usar lo mismo.

Igual, no podía dejar de sonreír. Thomas trataba de bailar y cantar, desentonando junto a los otros niños, pero cantando. Las maestras les ayudaban con la coreografía, la cual estaba más que estropeada. Ah, realmente le alegraba estar presenciando eso.

— ** **¿Cómo crees que tome esto cuando crezca?****

— ** **Se va a avergonzar demasiado.**** —Su pareja río, siguiendo con la grabación en su teléfono celular.

Luego giró la cámara para grabarle — ** **Y que sepa que nosotros también tuvimos que hacer esto. Te quedan las orejas, Dickiebird.****

Rodó sus ojos — ** **Solo sigue grabando a nuestro hijo, Jason.****

 

 

 

 

Después de ir a comer a un restaurante familiar, volver a la casa y darle un baño caliente a su hijo, Dick pudo ver como su retoño dormía en su cuna, abrazando a su peluche de Superman.

Necesitaban comprarle una cama pronto, la cuna ya no sería suficiente para su bebé.

Dejo la puerta abierta, eran las cuatro de la tarde, así que o probable su hijo despertaría en dos horas y tendría que ir por él para que no llorase por verse sin nadie al lado o solo seguiría de largo, como algunas veces.

— ** **Lo siento.**** —Jason negó, saliendo del cuarto de lavado.

— ** **Deje toda la ropa con jabón, más tarde la pondré en la lavadora.****

— ** **Gracias. Haré yo la cena en ese caso.****

El menor sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios. 


End file.
